Gina Hemphill-Toms
__NOEDITSECTION__ Gina Hemphill-Toms is one of Nate's classmates and rivals. Gina is P.S. 38's know it all and over-achiever, and sometimes finds herself in academic competition with fellow over-achiever Francis Pope. Nate and Gina tend to despise each other with a passion, viewing each others' personalities and work ethics as nonsense. Of course, Nate is again oblivious to the similarity. Nate listed Gina as number one on his list of worst potential project partners. Biography Early Life Gina's past is mostly unknown. According to her baby picture, taken when she was 14 months old, she was very pretty with blue eyes and a button nose. Nate said she was the "best-looking baby", because he thought the photo was of Jenny Jenkins. She also has four older brothers. Her grandfather works at the best hospital in the state, won all kinds of doctoring rewards and even has been on TV. He also has a second wife who looks forty years younger than him, probably because Gina's grandmother died. Sixth grade Nate Wright's Poem Gina loves getting Nate in trouble. When she sees Nate writing a love poem to Jenny, she immediately snitches on him, causing Nate to destroy the poem in anger. When asked about the affair by Mrs. Clarke, he screams "THAT GINA NEEDS TO KEEP HER BIG, FAT MOUTH SHUT!!" leading to detention. Ironically, Gina indirectly and unintentionally leads Nate to achieving his fortune, which was surpassing all others. The Benjamin Franklin Project Gina has an unusually large role in this book. She is first seen humiliating Nate in front of the whole school when he openly mistakes her baby picture for that of Jenny (Nate's crush). Shortly afterwards, Gina and Nate are forced to work on a school project together. While Gina begins typing several works for the essay, she also joins the fleeceball team under Coach Calhoun and the team captain, Nate. She ruins the baseball team by using the name Kuddle Kittens, angering Nate, who attempts to pour egg salad on her. Later, it is revealed that she had received an "F" for copying visual aids off of sources other than herself, but Nate saves her (and himself) by presenting his comics of the essay's subject, Benjamin Franklin. She also plays with the Kuddle Kittens in the final round. She is last seen getting her very first detention for screaming in the library about Nate's comics. Math Olympiad Gina is first seen talking to Mrs. Godfrey and showing her the book she's reading. Gina is not seen again for a while, though her next appearance in the book involves her ranking the highest in the entire school in mathmatics. She ends up leaving for two days, which she reveals to Nate. Later, Gina ruins Nate's plans of getting her and Artur Pashkov together so Nate can have Jenny for himself. Nate's plan backfires and Artur misunderstood his plan, so he tells everyone Nate has a huge crush on Gina. When Nate finds out about the rumor, Gina tells Nate that she hates his guts and Nate punks her by telling her he does not hate her guts and it is her face that disgusts him. Beach Party Dance Gina does not make an appearance in this book; however, she is seen in Nate's flashback, in one of Nate's comics and she also made a cameo at the P.S. 38 Beach Party Dance. Chronicle Gina was the captain of the former champion trivia team, Gina's Geniuses and co-editor of The Chronicle, the P.S.38 yearbook. She was forced to work with Francis Pope as the yearbook captain. The Fitness Zone When she overhears Nate and Mrs. Godfrey arguing over a "War of 1812" paper, Gina insults him for it when he sits down, calling him a half-wit. Nate angrily responds, telling her to "stuff a sock in it, needle nose," though Gina is not initially offended because Nate used that same insult the day before. Gina is the captain of the sixth graders on the Fitness Zone. Not intending to win, she has deliberately orchestrated her team's failure. This backfires, however, when Nate sets Chad up to race with Maya. Scavenger Hunt Gina is once again the captain of Gina's Geniuses in the P.S. 38 Centennial Scavenger Hunt. She barely skewed ahead of Nate's team for the entire time, but Nate caught up and won his team the competition by finding a painting. Physical Appearance Gina is nerdy and wears a pink shirt. She also has blonde ponytail hair, a golden earring, and stereotypical square glasses. Personality and Traits Gina is most infamous for being a "know-it-all" student in P.S. 38. As thought by Nate, she is terrible, although Gina and Nate view each other's work as terrible. She considers Nate as a dork. Gina loves getting Nate in trouble or even in embarrassing situations. She also likes going up to Nate and making fun of him even when she sees him. Gina is also very nerdy and a highly devoted person. It is also implied that she is a suck-up, especially to Mrs. Godfrey, who is her favorite teacher. Relationships Nate Wright Nate Wright and Gina Hemphill-Toms are complete opposites to each other. From the start, Gina was Nate's archenemy. For separate reasons, both were extremely annoyed with the other. Nate was annoyed by Gina's geekiness, obnoxious personality, perfectionism, and arrogance. Gina in turn was annoyed by Nate's own arrogance, as well as his tendency to avoid schoolwork, being messy, and hatred for Mrs. Godfrey. They were seen screaming in terror when they were forced to work on a team project. Nate was even more annoyed after Gina joined his sports team, and became very angry at her for thinking she could take leadership of the team, thus naming the team the "Kuddle Kittens", to the extent of seeking revenge (this backfired, however, when Nate's egg salad rebounded onto Jenny Jenkins, his love interest, instead). Soon after, Gina made it very clear that she hated Nate's guts, and Nate told her it was her appearance, not attitude, that disgusted him. However, it is likely this was a ploy to drop the subject (this is especially hinted by Nate's reaction afterwards). He also competed against Gina during the Trivia Slam, and came out ahead. Many people suspect that Nate and Gina strive to see the bad in each other, but secretly love each other deep down. Even Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz have come to suspect this, which both Nate and Gina find outrageous. Nate dressed up as Gina for Halloween in 2014, describing her as the "worst teacher suck-up of all time!" and thus a suitable "evil... super-villain". When Gina saw him dressed as her, she turned the tables by suggesting that Nate had done so out of envy for her many academic achievements and to mask his own inadequacies, concluding with "That's sad. I pity you." Whiskers In 2014, Gina got a dog whom she named Whiskers. At first, she wasn't happy that she got a dog because she wanted a cat, but over time, she got used to Whiskers, and it can be assumed that they now have a loving relationship together. Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz According to Nate, Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz both think Gina is a pain, though Francis has been seen cooperatively working with her. Randy Betancourt Gina picked Randy on her team as a replacement to Nick Blonsky for the Trivia Slam. Gina might have only picked Randy to get under Nate's skin. Randy is also very athletic in ''Big'''' Nate Blasts Off when he threw the frisbee the entire field. Annie Gina became friends with this Jefferson student when P.S. 38 got colonized by mold, although at first, they were fighting because Annie got a 106 on a math test while Gina (thinking she is perfect as is) got jealous of her with only 105 points. Trivia She first appeared in 1999, but her previous design looks different from her current design. In the old design, she had a shorter ponytail and a Muppet-like mouth. *In recent strips, it has been hinted that Nate actually likes Gina deep down, but denies his feelings for her because he believes that he hates everything about her. Ironically, Nate's behavior toward Gina of despising her but hiding feelings for her is similar to what he thinks is his relationship with Jenny, in that he believes Jenny acts like she hates him but really likes him deep down. *In ''Big Nate On A Roll, she made it into the math Olympiad like Artur and Francis. *On both the April 13-14, 2010 comic strips, her hair was brown instead of blonde; a coloring mistake. * In ''Big Nate On A Roll'', Gina says that her math grade is the highest in the school. * Gina has four older brothers who taught her a few hockey moves. * She is the least likely person to get detention, even though she received a detention once in Big Nate: Strikes Again. * Gina got a dog for Christmas in 2014, named Whiskers, which angered Nate. * In recent strips, Gina's grandfather is a famous doctor, while her grandmother is deceased. Her grandfather remarries a woman decades younger than him. * In Epic Big Nate, Lincoln Peirce explains that he originally called Gina "Gina Hemphill", then "Gina Toms". In order not to confuse readers, he decided to permanently call her "Gina Hemphill-Toms". * She starred in one of Nate's own movies in May 2016. At first she refused to play the part of a super-villain but Nate persuaded her when he announced that it would include "romantic tension" between her and Chad, who was playing the hero. In fact, in a scene where they were supposed to fight each other, Gina ended up hugging Chad. Gallery Category:Individuals Category:Nate Wright's enemies Category:Females Category:Slight friends with Nate Wright Category:Blondies Category:Anime Characters Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Possibly reformed individuals Category:Thin Category:2000 births Category:2000s births Category:Anatagonist Category:Primary antagonists Category:Alive Category:Girls Category:White Category:Jerks Category:P.S. 38 Students Category:Female students Category:Pet owners Category:Blond Haired Females Category:Nate Wright's relationships Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Smart Category:Minor enemies of Nate Wright